Marine vessels, such as boats and ships, include an engine for propelling the marine vessel over a water body, such as a sea or a lake. The engine is disposed within an engine room of the marine vessel. The engine includes various accessory systems, such as a fuel system, a cooling system, and a turbocharger system. The engine also includes an aftertreatment system that is in communication with exhaust gas produced by the engine. The aftertreatment system and various accessory systems are disposed adjacent to the engine. The aftertreatment system includes various exhaust treatment devices, such as particulate filters and oxidation catalysts, and Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) catalyst, which are used to remove undesirable emissions from the exhaust gas. In the case of a medium speed engine, a space available in the engine room may not be sufficient to accommodate such exhaust treatment device. Typically, the after treatment systems are made bulky due to capability of catalyst used for treating the exhaust gas or due to higher back pressure during operation of the engine. Since a region surrounding and above the engine are confined, the space in the engine room may not be sufficient to accommodate additional exhaust treatment devices to control emission of the engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,769,941 discloses a support system for an exhaust aftertreatment system for a two-stroke locomotive diesel engine. The support system provides a secure mounting of certain components of the exhaust aftertreatment system to the locomotive structure while at the same time allowing for differential thermal expansion (and the resulting physical displacement) of the components. The support system further carries the physical mass of the components of the aftertreatment system while at the same time effectively isolating the aftertreatment system from external loads and forces caused by motions of the locomotive engine and the locomotive frame.